


阴天涨潮日

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *暗光（存在互攻背景！！）*欧美田园系gv日常，金主爸爸说想要吃点甜的*小风车小磨坊小海边小下午干干干干干*感谢老主顾的约稿
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 23





	阴天涨潮日

“这套衣服很适合您呢。真没想到竟然这么合适，也很衬托您的气质。诶，这样海滨的姑娘都能被您迷走了。”  
高个子的男子正从穿衣镜中审视着自己的身段，身边站着一个踩高凳的拉拉肥裁缝。他摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，想象着以英俊面庞博得众人爱戴的场景，又挺直了脊背转身，撩起后摆从镜子中欣赏结实的翘臀。  
“可以，但是腰的部位要宽松一些。”  
“这是修身的款式，灵活又性感。要是改宽的话，就要失去这种感觉了。”  
男子执意如此，裁缝也只好爬进柜台修改起来。他是闻名遐迩的光之战士，大约半年之前，选择退隐居住在此。小镇居民没接待过传说中的大人物，总难免大惊小怪、以好奇的目光不住打量。他非常识趣地搬去了海岸边的悬崖上，只在每周采买的时候造访集市。  
裁缝已经麻利地改好衣服，光之战士将飘轻许多的钱袋在手上垫了垫，便出门将鸟提上。赤红色的威武大鸟已经驮了许多物资，等待主人回来的时间里，早就忍不住扭头去啄背上的卷心菜。他牵着鸟，缓步朝人流更密集的农场中心走去，在一间小酒馆门前停下。  
“好伙计，在这等着。”  
说罢，就朝漆黑的小门内走去。酒馆里乌烟瘴气，大多是些白天躲避务工在此消磨时光的农民，光之战士避开杯盘狼藉的油腻酒桌，在红木吧台边找到一个正兴致勃勃地讲述冒险故事的男人。光之战士将酒杯夺下，打断第一世界的故事，将一个纸包扔在男人身上。  
“该走了。”  
“知道了，知道了。这就来。”  
男人将布包拆开，里面是件黑红配色的礼服。他拿出来在身上比量，会心一笑：“挺合适，你怎么知道我的尺寸？”  
“这是为下个月提督邀请的晚宴准备的。可不要贸然穿出去被树枝刮坏。”光之战士面露淡淡的责备情绪：“诶，上次就是……你可要改改冒冒失失的毛病，阿尔博特。”  
阿尔博特将酒钱压在杯子下面，挥别恋恋不舍的听众朋友们，追上光之战士的脚步。两人走在一起，身高不相上下，又有着相同的灵魂，因而五观容貌相近。除去气质上的差异，偶尔会被人认错。  
“阿尔博特。你又将我扔下，一个人躲去酒馆里喝酒了。”  
“抱歉，我不太习惯这么多目光，仿佛被看穿似的。总感觉就连我爱吃烤鸡翅，都能被人看出些什么门道。”  
“原来你也知道。”  
走出集落去，是一望无际的平原，巨型风车在海面吹来的咸风中缓缓转动。光之战士的心情也轻盈起来，将鸟绳交给阿尔博特，独自跑到前面去。所及之处，野生麦子飞起金黄的草籽，仿佛光尘都追逐他的身影而去。阿尔博特忍俊不禁，在光之战士背后大喊：“嗨，我都差点被当成间谍刺探了。你猜他们还说什么？”  
光在遥远处回过头来，一阵强劲海风吹来，撩起他的短发。  
“起风了，十有八九要下雨。”  
“我在和你说话呢，别故作漠不关心。不少姑娘跟我打听过你的情况呢。听说我和你同住，就迫切地想知道你有没有和谁来往。”  
“我的？”光之战士倒退着走，两手抱在脑后调侃阿尔博特：“你这迟钝的家伙，她们只不过是在以我为由头接近你罢了。”  
“真的？啊……诶！我怎么没想到……”  
“那你如何作答的？”  
“我怎么说？”阿尔博特冲刺到光之战士身边去，将他一把推倒在柔软的麦田里，呛道：“我说你可是拯救了两个世界灵灾的大英雄，凡夫俗子就不要痴心妄想了。”  
飘荡的麦浪之中，一只运载着打量生活用品的陆行鸟正梳理着羽毛。不远处的白色风车塔后头，两具健美的男性肉体正交缠在一起。阿尔博特啄着光之战士的舌尖，将他按在粗糙的白色花岗岩石上。这是个不会被往来赶集人看见的角落，在风车塔的掩护下，巨浪正汹涌地拍打着悬崖。远处海面上有白色的漩涡，太阳在蔚蓝镜面上投下的一道光柱，犹如神径，照耀在二人眼前。  
光之战士抚摸着一具汗津津的身体，上面有烟味、酒味，和不平整的伤疤。他比任何人都清楚这身体和能引起愉悦的秘密。再往下是臀部，摸到软中带硬的肌肉，就忍不住多揉捏几下。阿尔博特见自己被玩弄起来，极不情愿，一把将光推开，使他转过身去。  
阿尔博特咬了咬光之战士的耳朵，说：“今天听我的。”  
“行，可我不好意思。”  
“别担心，涨大潮了，没人这时候出门。”  
阿尔博特撕开光之战士的前襟，又揪下他的裤子。胸膛的肌肉精致而健美，充满雄性气味，却又光洁得不见一点多余毛发，像是要讨好人的视线一般。光之战士浑身都犹如焦糖一般浓郁美好，唯独晒不到太阳的臀部是皮肤原本的苍白颜色。胯部的淡色矩形，是隐藏的弱点，有一种微妙的脆弱诱惑力，让人忍不住施以摆布。  
阿尔博特用手揉捏着，屁股的软肉在他手中变形、微微流淌，连腿间的睾丸和阴茎都跟着轻微摇晃起来。他原以为是没控制好手劲，可阴茎却渐渐地上升起来，越是摆动就越坚挺。光之战士闭上眼睛，任由阿尔博特玩弄，喉结上下翻滚。竟然被抚摸就动情地勃起了。他牵着阿尔博特的手向前：  
“快点帮我撸啊。”  
充血的性器的温度比皮肤更高一点。阿尔博特想服侍好光之战士，干脆跪在他的面前，将阴茎毫无嫌弃地含入口中。他摆动脖颈，前后吮吸起来。他听光之战士评价过自己的口交技术，粗糙又不得要领。但比起舔舐光之战士的阴茎，他的兴趣全然在股间的凹陷处。想要快点润湿那里，然后完整地操进去。  
阿尔博特一边口交着，一边发出快速进食时特有的满足的哼声。他忍不住吞咽着光之战士的睾丸，甚至将一条腿扛在肩上，舔到后头的会阴。后穴四周已经变得滑腻而柔软，中指只要稍微用力，前段便能顶入其中。  
阿尔博特开拓了一会儿，命光之战士转过身去，以双手扶着花岗岩墙壁，将臀部挺起等待被操入。风车叶的影子在宽阔健美的蜜色脊背上缓缓拂过，永远也不停歇，让阿尔博特也记不清操了光之战士多少下。肉体最为野性、敏感的根部被潮湿的地方不断吮吸着。插入的时候，仿佛要将柔软的粘膜完全搅烂了；离开时又被吸附挽留。这种奇妙的快感，令阿尔博特浑身充满力量，腰臀已经被乳酸冲击的痛感淹没了，却丝毫不想停歇，一直操动着。庞然的涛声默契地掩盖了肉体拍打的声音。阿尔博特拍打身下的男人，就像白浪拍打礁石。深入他的缝隙，在长久的时间与朝夕中，将他撼动得光滑圆润。  
野风不断提醒着光之战士，两人正在野合。太阳被遮挡在乌云后，两臂浮现出鸡皮疙瘩，可身体却仍旧是火热的，甚至胸口和后背都渗出汗来。他同时享受着来自前后的快感，后穴已经本能地收缩起来，阴茎被阿尔博特粗鲁地撸动着。与其是想要让他快活，不如说是想感受那器官勃起后的硬度和重量更为确切。  
性爱之中，没有比检查对方生理反应更加让人得以自满的事。  
光之战士以余光看向布满汗液、被撞击得不断颤动的臀部，想要对准进攻的方向，不断向后送着自己的臀部。阿尔博特并没有将他操得理智全无，而他却配合又宠爱阿尔博特。在缺乏经验对比的男人面前，他十分清楚自身地诱惑力与敏感点。臀部肥厚而结实，腰背的消瘦又能激起人的控制欲，胸膛饱满而健美，就算穿衣时故意暴露出来，也丝毫不显逊色。  
此刻的阿尔博特又偏执地对男性寡淡的乳首感兴趣起来。恐怕早就想用力玩弄了，仅是在性爱的癫狂中还保留着一丝羞耻，才故作不经意地用指尖来回摩擦凸起的乳头。光之战士感受到阿尔博特无法痛快发泄的欲火，就又忍不住想要宠爱他了。  
光的嘴唇吐露出渴望：“都已经这样了……想玩就坦诚一点。”  
阿尔博特终于不再掩饰地玩弄起充满弹性的乳尖，又是揉搓胸肌，又是挤压乳孔。光高扬起脖颈，发出堪似痛苦又享受的声音。  
“原来流汗之后会变得这么软啊。”  
阿尔博特将硬立起来的顶端用手指弹了弹。一阵凉风吹过，臀部紧绷起来，温暖的内部将阴茎热切地夹紧了。暴雨前气温骤降，浓雾自海面由风携卷而来，要将二人的裸体温柔吞没。  
肉体在晃动，挂在发梢的汗珠随即被冷却了，身体却摩擦得格外暖和。他俩忘情地做爱，连身为战士的警惕都抛之脑后，全然没有发觉正有路人靠近。  
“诶，要下雨了，谁家把陆行鸟停在这里了。”  
“咕哎——”  
红陆行鸟被陌生人揪住绳子发出嘹亮的抗拒声才让两人从癫狂中回过神来。茫然的光之战士回头看到阿尔博特的脸腾地一红，两人只得尴尬地停下求欢，狼狈捡起野草见四落的衣服。  
路人的脚步声坚定而缓慢地向二人走来，一个男人的声音说道：“你就留在这里吧，可怜的家伙。我想你的主人大概就在附近。好好在里头待着，等雨过去。”  
阿尔博特将光之战士护在身后，心想如要颜面尽失就独自承受。可转念一想，两人长得如此相像，如果真被村民看到在海岸挺着阴茎裸奔，对方看不真切，传到镇上去，恐怕挨人数落被当谈资的不但只是自己，光之战士也要与他一起被传成两个版本。眼看就要在风车塔前撞上面了，幸亏浓雾掩去了光之战士和阿尔博特的身影，他们趴在花岗岩上，与牵着陆行鸟的男人绕塔周旋。阿尔博特的心已提到了嗓子眼，刚才还满脑子都是脏污又狂野的念头，现在那些健美男性身上落着精点的下流景象全从脑中消失了，只想守护好两人的尊严。  
光之战士敏锐地捕捉着近处的响动，笃定已经安全了。见阿尔博特这局促尴尬的模样，突然恶生想要捉弄他的念头。光握住阿尔博特仍然可耻地梆硬勃起的阴茎，跪下他脚边，放在胸口磨蹭着。乳孔对着尿孔，一股股冒出的前列腺液粘着在胸膛上，让人产生了胸口毛乳的错觉。  
阿尔博特内心分明想要推开光之战士，可身体却忍不住纠缠起来，在锁骨与脖颈之间急躁地乱操起来。两人沉默地疯狂爱抚起来，直到路人的脚步渐渐远去。  
阿尔博特迫不及待地拉着光围绕风车转了半圈，在陆行鸟责备的目光之中，将光之战士推入风车下的磨坊之中。  
他将光推倒在干燥的稻草之中，一跃压上去，对着渴望已久地乳头便吮吸起来。他把腥咸的液体想象成光之战士的乳汁了，腰也不老实地拱起，想找个角度再操进穴中。光之战士生长着淡淡体毛的双腿，挂在阿尔博特的腰间，无力而放松地上下晃悠起来，嘎吱嘎吱的磨盘齿轮转动声不绝于耳，和他被操得快要散架的身体形成了微妙的呼应。  
“这感觉……简直爽到不妙！”  
“你只能满足我到这种程度，阿尔博特？”  
光之战士分明两个乳头四周满是牙印、肿胀起来，肉臀更是红痕纵横，却仍一副泰然自若的模样。丝毫不压抑低沉的呻吟，被拍打出泡沫的黏糊胯间还朝男人的阳具凑去。  
“都怪你今天……好紧。可恶，原来在外面做可以如此兴奋吗？”  
“哈……如果我没记错，提出这种要求的人可是你。”  
阿尔博特大力揉捏着光之战士的臀部，想要他放松力道，以克制射精的冲动。后穴被操得充血外露，四周的肌肉拼命蠕动起来，直白地想要榨取精液。阿尔博特无法停止抽插，喉咙里却发出如同求饶一般地哼声，既舍不得那妙极的肉窟，又不愿就此结束猖狂的愉悦。他耸动臀部的速度越来越快了，光之战士的脸上，也浮现出前辈愚弄年轻人的得意笑容。  
后穴稍微放松之后，阿尔博特的眉头才稍见舒展。汗珠不断从他的肩背滚下，落在光之战士起伏的小腹上。肉体交合的拍打声，比齿轮咬合发出的噪音还要响亮，在空荡的塔型建筑里回荡着。此刻，外面正下着瓢泼大雨，村民皆在室内倾听涛声感叹雨的寂寞，但阿尔博特与光幸运而幸福。  
人灵魂燃烧的内核仿佛疾驰流星，无法逃离孤独，却在生理高潮之际，于黑暗之中闪耀相汇。光抚摸着阿尔博特的身体，喘息着，发热着，攀登着，生命的颤动如此动人，这是他每次死里逃生后，在做爱之时都反复确认的真理。他前所未有地不再寂寞，正因流星的重逢而感到喜悦。  
光之战士爱阿尔博特已不能借言语诉说，只能通过身体的快意传达爱意。撑起身躯，与阿尔博特颠倒了上下。看着阿尔博特仍有些无措，他宽慰道：“是我不对，不再玩弄你的情欲了，接下来就交给我吧。”  
男性的肉体醇熟又清纯，胸前交叠红紫色吻痕，胸肌随着晃动震颤。蓝色的眼睛明亮潮湿，如雨中海面粼粼飘荡。  
光之战士在阿尔博特身上跪坐着颠动起肉臀，极尽周道地套弄着快要高潮的阳具。两瓣臀尖在运动中不断开合煽动着，挤压着快要喷射的睾丸。阿尔博特鼓起腮帮子，舒爽地喘不过气，灵魂都快要从孽根被吸出身体。  
“光……呃啊……你简直像个反派。”  
“平常……要维持……正派人士……形象可是很辛苦的！”光之战士狠狠地蹲下，后穴深处变得湿黏起来。阿尔博特的脸已经充血到了极致，身体蜷缩起来，下腹一阵阵地痉挛颤抖，射个没完，直到白色的精液从穴的缝隙间渗出来。  
“阿尔博特，还不够，还不够！”  
“啊——可恶，简直要被你榨干了。”  
光之战士给自己手淫起来，尽数撸射在阿尔博特被欲望扭曲的英俊脸上。他在高潮之中，狂乱地吻上去，白色的稀液在两人的唇间缓缓溶解。  
急促的喘息声在潮热的小磨坊内逐渐平息，光将手伸向运转的机械，被人从指缝间握住，拉向脸庞。两具黏腻的身体互相拥抱，沾满干草和精液。雨似乎停了，野草被雨滴折断的清新气味从外传来。穿戴衣服的时候，阿尔博特才发现上衣丢失不见了，恐怕是刚刚狼狈地躲避时没能捡到，如今已被风吹走。  
他将光之战士为他挑选的新衣穿上了。做爱之后的身体仍然敏感，高档布料穿在身上的感觉，就仿佛光仍在爱抚他的身体。  
骤雨初霁，二人一前一后走出磨坊。光之战士最后碰了碰阿尔博特的嘴唇，去牵鸟了。  
海面上厚如棉被的云壳裂开，来自天界的万千光箭降下。黑色的波涛上，光与暗的分界线。海风吹动阿尔博特的领巾，将白色的浪花送至咽喉。  
你与我。

fin


End file.
